diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/13 October 2017
23:30:42 RIP Teamerz 23:33:34 <4L01510_1337> hey 23:33:59 hey 23:33:59 <4L01510_1337> yt="4PJz0pPIcF4&t=2s" 23:34:09 wut 23:34:23 <4L01510_1337> that was a thing before 23:34:30 <4L01510_1337> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PJz0pPIcF4&t=2s 23:34:51 Oh 23:34:55 ._. 23:35:07 yt="4PJz0pPIcF4&t" 23:35:14 oh well 23:36:29 <4L01510_1337> rainbowtest 23:36:36 <4L01510_1337> still works 23:41:28 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 23:42:47 >struggling to find a good halloween pic 23:44:33 new pic lmao 23:44:44 yeah 23:45:28 If you really are in a struggle... 23:45:50 just reverse the colour of your profile pic 23:46:00 but, that's lazy 23:46:31 I have idea 23:46:34 but eh 23:46:36 I wish I was an artist 23:46:51 Well 23:47:04 have an idea for someone clocked in a black robe looking out from a tunnel of swirling fall leaves, at dusk where theres not much light 23:47:16 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:47:21 Hi Taco 23:47:21 Da whole skwad heer 23:47:24 Oh, hi 23:47:26 oh hi 23:47:38 Halloween pic 23:47:49 Im not doing that 23:47:53 Wow 23:47:53 So 23:47:59 I did all of my bosses 23:48:00 Taco 23:48:10 Yes ik tomorrow is Friday the 13th 23:48:13 But im not doing it 23:48:20 That's kinda lazy, taco 23:48:27 <4L01510_1337> hi taco 23:48:27 Why? 23:48:34 Just because i dont want to change my profile 23:48:37 Hi 4L 23:48:45 You can alteast reverse the color 23:48:48 and "save as..." 23:48:52 make another copy of it 23:48:54 No thanks. 23:48:58 Wow 23:49:02 oh well 23:49:08 AC, its my account 23:49:10 I'm sad 23:49:16 You're anti-festive 23:49:19 :( 23:49:20 AC. 23:49:30 I don't like halloween 23:49:37 :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 23:49:40 No wonder 23:49:44 I despise it. 23:49:51 :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 23:50:05 Are you going to be active tomorrow? 23:50:11 Maybe 23:50:23 Because we gots to work on something 23:50:29 "we" 23:50:30 wut 23:50:39 Crackers-Q 23:50:45 okay 23:50:54 I finished everything 23:50:58 IM providing links 23:51:04 Concept:D-Cannon Revised 23:51:11 Concept:Sling 23:51:14 Concept:Trefoil 23:51:26 Concept:Memoryhead 23:51:36 Concept:Badæpel 23:51:43 Concept:The Magic Highway 23:56:14 Poke 23:56:40 hi 23:56:46 O.O 23:57:00 ? 23:57:09 DId ya see them all? 23:57:19 Well 23:57:44 no 23:57:47 OPkiee 23:59:49 <4L01510_1337> i planned to make so many things while my computer was broken, but now i have almost no time 00:00:22 I am almost done 00:00:22 Make most of your time 00:00:35 I finished almost all of my new concepts 00:00:43 Also Taco 00:00:58 ? 00:00:59 Why do you hate halloween? 00:01:36 Why are you asking me? 00:01:43 Don't tell me that you're a... 00:01:45 Cant you just accept that i just hate it? 00:01:49 peepsqueak? 00:01:52 Taco 00:01:56 What? 00:01:59 I want reasons 00:02:18 Well you arent getting them. 00:02:21 Im sorry. 00:02:24 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:02:30 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:02:42 Wow taco 00:02:48 You're always like thatr 00:02:49 *this 00:03:18 whatever 00:03:19 gtg 00:03:24 :( 00:04:00 <4L01510_1337> gtg 2 i need some sleep 00:04:08 :( 00:04:16 Everyone is leaving :( 00:04:23 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:04:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:04:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:05:34 oh hi 00:05:40 sorry am in CCC 00:05:44 CCC? 00:05:49 CC Chat 00:06:07 CC? 00:06:20 Community Central 00:06:30 OH 00:06:33 Okie 00:10:57 -!- Eizen has joined Special:Chat 00:11:14 Ayy 00:11:21 Henlo 00:19:35 oh shit hi 00:19:46 P O K K 00:19:49 o he already gone 00:20:11 Bruh 00:20:22 (xd)' 00:20:34 o he back 00:20:39 hi 00:20:48 shit I got a phone call damn 00:20:49 brb 00:20:54 Logging into Slack was 2 much werk, so I crashed dis place 00:21:02 Dew it up 00:21:29 P O K K 00:28:39 oh hi 00:28:42 am done wiht the call 00:28:53 my grandad called, he just got back from the doctor about his cancer :( 00:29:02 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 00:29:22 Aww, sorry to hear that bruh. 00:29:25 & one of his lifelong friends died recently 00:29:27 also from cancer 00:29:30 so he was sad 00:29:47 Cancer's a bitch. 00:29:57 that it is m8 00:30:04 btw 00:30:09 do you like the new badges? :) 00:30:24 Ye, very nice. Who designed them? 00:30:38 me :))) 00:30:43 took a week learning how SVGs worked 00:30:47 to make em 00:31:09 now if only I could design a decent pfp >.> 00:31:19 I use GIMP for that. Good stuff. Very modern design in keeping with the Fandom aesthetic 00:31:32 for pfps or icons? 00:31:38 I use Inkscape 00:31:41 SVGz 00:31:47 ye 00:31:50 Inkscape >>> 00:32:06 also editing the html paths directly is helpful too 00:32:08 Bruh pls 00:32:25 How's the CCCCancer? 00:32:55 can GIMP process SVG 2.0 vectors so that you can upload them to FANDOM without this cancer happening? w:c:ursuul:File:VSTF.svg 00:32:55 00:32:55 Not bad tbh 00:33:29 b0rk'd af 00:33:39 ye 00:33:47 our version of MediaWiki does not support SVG 2.0 00:33:57 yet FANDOM loves to use SVG 2.0 in Discussions & chat -_- 00:34:03 Of course it doesn't -_- 00:34:17 Updating versions would make too much sense 00:34:26 not in this case perhaps 00:34:28 Sense ain't the CraigLPalmer way 00:34:42 their version is just too heavily customized to be able to update the version without a million things breaking 00:34:51 & requiring a year of code cleanup 00:34:54 Their extensions break as it is 00:34:59 tru lol 00:35:15 but in all honesty, I would just like for them to backport some stuff more often 00:35:25 if you cannot update fine, but at least backport as much as possible 00:35:34 like SVG support 00:35:41 It's Wikia's engineering team. They take a year to do anything. 00:35:41 They've said you can S:C/g them for upstream extensions and stuff 00:35:50 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 00:35:56 I have, the guy didn't even understand what I was saying 00:36:02 "we don't update versions sorry" 00:36:07 Typical. Who was it? 00:36:12 Chen 00:36:17 en-3 00:36:22 or maybe en-2 00:36:31 Oh yeah, I have little experience with him. Isn't he ComDev? 00:36:47 I think he is just main community support for Chinese 00:37:06 ...then why'd he answer your ticket? 00:37:19 good fuckin quesetion 00:37:23 question* 00:37:25 I'm in absolute awe. Midas and Ursuul are both in chat!! :D 00:37:30 :) 00:37:41 but yeah @Midas 00:37:42 Take screenshots fam, it ain't gonna happen again. :) 00:37:46 He is in support & engagement 00:37:51 so he can cover general support tickets 00:38:08 And provide us with useless answers I guess. Great. 00:38:15 ye 00:38:21 btw 00:38:22 betcha the ticket is now lost in the bowels of JIRA 00:38:24 ya? 00:38:46 This damn script of mine to disable the enter key in chat in favor of a send button is actually really irritating in practice. 00:39:12 Mistakes were made. I have to manually move the mouse to send messages now. 00:39:26 >actually writing Chat scripts 00:39:37 Just fix ListUsers instead >:) 00:39:48 2 much werk, and I forgot what I supposed to do 00:39:56 What was I supposed to do again? 00:40:05 So I can put it off for another month 00:40:20 fix links so that usernames with two words come out as One_Two instead of as One%%%Two 00:40:21 & 00:40:29 add interface that allows exclusion of some groups 00:40:39 like if I query admins, exclude bots 00:40:40 etc 00:41:00 So this applies only to Special:ListUsers? k I'll dew it 00:41:00 later 00:41:06 naw 00:41:12 MediaWiki:ListUsers/code.js 00:41:19 for pages like Project:Sentinel 00:41:49 Oh I see 00:41:52 yee 00:41:53 (another weird thing is that when you query bots only, you get a list of all global bots for some reason) 00:41:55 Didn't know what was a thing 00:42:03 that* 00:42:06 ye 00:42:08 English iz hard 00:42:16 I miss my autocorrect 00:42:36 I'll mess with it when I remember. I'm in the process of standardizing all my Dev code and fixing bugs at the moment. 00:42:45 cool cool 00:42:53 BlogList included. That's due for later this week. 00:43:05 Yay :D 00:43:05 00:43:05 should I go ahead & do the default template meself? 00:43:18 Sheeit 00:43:18 Forgot about that too. 00:43:23 rip 00:43:29 See this is why I don't accept user rights. I can't be bothered to earn them 00:43:47 & that is why I set up Code Admin so that you don't have to (too often) lol 00:44:00 speaking of Code Admin 00:44:05 Do you think they should have chat icon / colors? 00:44:09 Eh, I was thinking of de-rights'ing myself. I don't really need them. 00:44:16 Why not? 00:44:28 because they cannot actually, yknow, moderate :P 00:44:39 Wait. Colors, hell no. Colors are a terrible idea. 00:44:48 Icons are neat. 00:44:49 lol 00:44:56 IIRC tho 00:45:07 I offered the rights as an "whenever you feel like contributing" thing 00:45:13 you can keep them as long as ya want 00:45:27 you especially have earned em, it is just if you feel like contributing independently anywhere 00:45:28 I'm way too timid to actually mess with Diep's codebase 00:45:38 So I'd never use them unless pestered. 00:45:43 which is why Gadgets are a thing :) 00:46:01 Ye, but I can't think of any gadget ideas that are Diep-related 00:46:41 Mayhap. But eh, you would not have the rights if I was not 100% ok with you making changes, you shouldn't feel timid. 00:46:41 00:46:41 But either way, if you really think they are absolutely unnecessary you can drop them, your choice. 00:46:58 they can always be reacquired later if you change your mind 00:47:19 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 00:47:30 alternatively, you can buy imagination 00:47:46 (I would only ask tho, that if you demote yourself, that you remove your colors & other paraphernalia first :P) 00:47:59 so that I don't have to lol 00:48:04 2 much werk urthphuul pls 00:48:15 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:23 >tfw it's too much work to demote himself so he doesn't demote himself 00:48:25 I can't even be bothered to log into Slack 00:48:27 (d1) 00:48:33 (d2) 00:48:35 Ye, that's actually pretty likely 00:48:58 Going to my Contribs page to edit my user rights is quite the journey 00:48:59 00:49:23 Taco pls 00:49:30 Question tho Eizen 00:49:38 wut 00:49:39 Nannerz wants to make an SVG icon for Code Admins anyway 00:49:41 Confused. 00:49:41 to put on the Staff page 00:49:56 Dew it up 00:49:59 & he wants to use code[ ]/code instead of code/code 00:50:02 egh 00:50:09 [ ] instead of 00:50:19 which do you think is more recognizable? 00:50:33 codetest 00:50:35 huh 00:50:48 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 00:50:58 [ ] is too reminiscent of the Wikia brackets. is better in my opinion, as it is a universally recognized symbol for web development. 00:51:31 ^ 00:51:36 ye that is what I thought 00:51:40 but Nannerz is pushing the [ ] hard 00:51:51 because it is "more recognizable" 00:52:05 w:c:currencies:File:Wikia_brackets.png 00:52:14 Sounds more complex and more gross to use brackets 00:52:29 & looks uglier aesthetically 00:52:37 oh hey it is the currencies wiki again 00:52:42 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 00:52:42 Nannerz get over here 00:52:47 with the awesome word 00:52:52 Numismatic 00:53:06 do I have an eye too :333 00:53:09 Sweet ass word bruh 00:53:18 yes you do Gravi :) 00:53:18 00:53:18 ikr 00:53:33 G R A V : D 00:53:33 II see you 00:53:35 Like big adult word guy 00:53:36 darmh 00:53:37 rip 00:53:42 Chat Tags are down for now 00:53:44 they will return 00:53:46 in a day or so 00:53:49 k 00:54:02 What are chat tag guys? 00:54:05 b 00:54:07 nup 00:54:08 ChatTags is forever b0rk'd on every wiki I frequent 00:54:32 O nvmd 00:54:32 forever b0rk'd TM 00:54:45 Grav, i have a kwestion 00:54:54 2 actually 00:55:19 yes? 00:55:22 actually 00:55:27 we really should remove our forked version 00:55:33 One: What is your nest boss tank? 00:55:35 & use Shining Armour's new version 00:55:39 which has been cleaned up 00:55:41 nest? 00:55:43 to have images again to 00:55:45 *next 00:55:47 There's a new version? About damn time. 00:55:58 I don't know, but I don't plan to make much ore 00:56:00 more* 00:56:04 oh 00:56:08 ye she just re-added the image function which Rappy murdered to death 00:56:28 Two: Do you mind if i see The World Lullaby? Sorry for asking if im bugging ya. 00:56:30 Rappy killing scripts is why we cant have nice things 00:56:36 *The Worlds Lullaby 00:56:36 >inb4 Rappy joins rn 00:56:38 hrmph 00:56:41 (*fails 00:56:49 lemme see your other piece. 00:57:03 Other bigp i e c e 00:57:16 what do you mean? 00:57:21 Thinking real hard about the rise of the Birdhouse movement 00:57:35 actually yknow what 00:57:40 since I am putting things up for review anyway 00:57:47 imma just use Shining Armor's version 00:58:08 also @Eizen you didn't tell me how nice OTTF is :) 00:58:17 OTTF is a god amongst men 00:58:19 bigC O N F U S I O N 00:58:30 I thought Cubic was the god 00:58:35 OTTF made me the developer I am today 00:58:39 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 00:58:41 rly 00:58:43 Yee 00:58:44 interesting.exe 00:58:44 *Is going to be killed by Grav* 00:58:45 Well, and Cube. 00:58:56 And Doru. 00:58:59 *hamilton music plays* 00:59:04 *Listening to Pumped up kicks* 00:59:09 have not seen much of Doru 00:59:28 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:59:29 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:59:31 So.. Taco, what is your next boss? 00:59:32 b 00:59:34 Uhh 00:59:34 He ambles about from time to time. Works mainly on the SU wiki. 00:59:47 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 00:59:49 freaking 00:59:51 I finished all of my bosses except for Crackers-Q and HISF4T3_ 00:59:51 Steven 00:59:51 Universe 00:59:58 LOL LMAO 01:00:09 Please make a Steven Universe boss 01:00:10 What are you going to do when you are done with your bosses? 01:00:15 Uhh 01:00:21 I hate that show with a holy passion & I have not even watched it 01:00:28 Either make more, or tanks 01:00:30 Yellow Zircon? 01:00:41 It's a show about Feminists. There ain't no males 01:00:42 rip Nannerz 01:00:50 Cept for Stevie and Dad guy 01:01:02 With the power of being selfish. 01:01:03 Ursuul, don't waste ur time 01:01:05 Grav is either searching for something, or is planning to kill me. 01:01:07 black trans lesbian rocks 01:01:10 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:01:11 that is the show 01:01:13 gotta guo. 01:01:17 we 01:01:19 TEM!? 01:01:20 :O 01:01:21 are 01:01:24 Eh. 01:01:26 the crystal 01:01:27 Hi. 01:01:29 Ursuul what TV do you watch? 01:01:33 diepio mastas 01:01:38 ReeeeeeeEEEE 01:01:47 Boreddddddddddddd 01:01:57 Watch this video then 01:01:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDTZ7iX4vTQ 01:02:05 Urthphuul's a fan of Project Runway 01:02:10 Best school shooting song out there 01:02:10 will this work 01:02:13 yt="SDTZ7iX4vTQ" 01:02:18 okie then 01:02:19 huh 01:02:21 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 01:02:30 Yeah Pumped Up Kicks. Listen to it 01:02:31 I actually don't watch TV like I used to 01:02:39 I don't have cable, just a PS3/4 01:02:43 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:02:47 (And howst do you make it look like that Taco?) 01:02:50 @Taco Chat Tags is down 01:03:01 it will be up soon 01:03:34 How does one make a UTube vid look like dat? 01:03:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 01:03:47 d e r p 01:03:52 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:04:02 D U R R B L U E M E A N S W A T E R 01:04:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 01:04:26 Ok just don't tell me how to do it then 01:04:32 how to do what 01:04:33 Glad you could be so helpful 01:04:43 Make a yuotube video visible in chat 01:04:52 ChatTagz 01:04:53 instead of just a link 01:04:57 oh you use Chat Tags, which is currently down rn, so you should not have seen it 01:04:57 Presumably 01:05:01 unless you have it in personal JS 01:05:06 the syntax is 01:05:06 O 01:05:12 [ yt = " youtube ID " ] 01:05:17 that embeds the video 01:05:23 Okie 01:05:48 "Shouldn't have seen it" Sounds like you guys are the Secret Service 01:06:09 Adieu 01:06:21 naw I mean it should not have worked 01:06:36 Poke 01:08:16 ey Eizen 01:08:30 wut 01:08:32 am thinking about renaming all the JS files here to just `.js` (as opposed to `/code.js`) 01:08:40 but they are imported to other wikis 01:08:41 so 01:08:46 how2notbreak 01:08:49 the imports 01:09:12 just toss an import to the renamed file in the old file? 01:09:14 Dew it. Eschew those Dev holdovers 01:09:14 Just insert importScriptPage("NewFileLocation.js", "diepio"); on the old page 01:09:22 ok 01:09:32 should it not use importArticles or importArticle? 01:09:50 for compression? 01:10:11 It doesn't matter. My way saves a few bytes but it's hardly gonna affect performance. Any of the import methods will work. 01:10:18 ok 01:10:23 will do that way then 01:10:26 Do what you're most comfortable with. 01:10:31 thx 01:10:34 also 01:10:39 do you like new pfp 01:10:47 is hard to see in chat tho 01:10:59 Iz Octobery 01:11:07 ye 01:11:11 but need cleaner image methinks 01:11:12 Noice 01:11:15 thx 01:11:24 Kinda dark, but still visible 01:11:40 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:11:42 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:11:47 Where da hecc is grav? 01:11:54 You should rock a coat of arms methinks. Join the big bois club 01:12:53 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:12:57 po k k 01:13:10 ehhhhh 01:13:17 well tbh I should eschew anime pfps 01:13:22 ?? 01:13:32 but coat of arms always seems pretentious to me >;^) 01:13:35 jk 01:13:45 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:13:45 Oi 01:13:46 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:14:04 Tell that to that Count of Howard guy. Talk about a douche. 01:14:15 I R O N Y > 01:14:18 ye, he used to write these god awful scripts for us 01:14:32 Spaghetti code master 01:14:32 broke half the time, not sure why we ever asked >:) 01:14:38 lvl99 01:14:42 lmao 01:14:48 Too soon 01:14:49 poor SFU will go down in history for that 01:15:11 "multiple ifs multiple ifs oh my 01:15:12 F****** BOOKS :D 01:15:30 "ifs & jQuery & starting over from scratch oh my 01:15:34 Did he ever deliver any code? 01:15:40 yeah I think so 01:15:45 then Nannerz got blocked 01:15:49 by uhhhhh 01:15:51 oh waz his name 01:15:52 Clorax 01:15:52 Did it work? We might have discussed this 01:15:53 aka Meg 01:16:00 I did not even test it 01:16:04 I can grab it for ya if ya want 01:16:37 but anyway, he closed the thread to stop Nannerz from "disturbing" him 01:16:38 *w8ting* 01:16:42 so that convo is mostly dead 01:16:55 Probably laugh-worthy, but not worth it. 01:16:55 SFU so triggered 01:17:03 lemme get lenk 01:17:04 I PM 01:17:27 Nuuu, then I'll have to read all the replies on that thread again 01:17:35 brb 01:17:37 I link to reply anchor 01:17:49 Sigh 01:17:56 you canst esssscape 01:18:04 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:18:05 back 01:18:12 DrAmA 4 DaYz 01:19:36 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:19:40 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:19:41 does it work m8 01:19:44 da script 01:21:12 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:21:29 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 01:21:32 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:21:37 Im a little afriad 01:21:41 *Afraid 01:22:01 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:22:14 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:22:34 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:22:45 TEM 01:22:51 DCP? 01:23:38 Ok 01:23:42 :O 01:23:44 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 01:24:14 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 01:24:25 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:24:35 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 01:25:40 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 01:25:44 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:26:05 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 01:26:12 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 01:26:34 Yo Back 01:26:48 I'm afraid, Friday! 01:26:56 why? 01:27:33 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 01:27:45 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 01:32:56 o/ 01:32:56 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:33:37 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 01:33:41 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:33:41 where grav at 01:33:46 idk 01:33:51 am probably gonna sign off 01:34:53 brb 01:37:53 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:41:12 hi 01:46:39 -!- Graviatar has left Special:Chat 01:49:39 D: 01:56:25 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:56:34 Lord Frassassa 02:04:33 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 02:05:05 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 02:21:55 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 02:22:26 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 02:57:44 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 02:58:15 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 04:15:12 -!- Pulty has joined Special:Chat 04:15:21 Hi 04:15:27 -!- Pulty has joined Special:Chat 04:15:57 -!- Pulty has left Special:Chat 05:32:15 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 05:32:45 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 05:32:46 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 05:42:35 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 05:42:35 ohey banana 06:07:13 rip banana 06:37:22 so 06:37:29 any chat topics ozun 08:10:50 um 09:47:31 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 10:55:36 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:55:43 rip lagged out 10:56:07 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 10:56:08 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:58:35 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 10:58:37 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:00:03 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:00:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:10:11 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 11:10:34 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:10:35 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:12:50 hey slime 11:23:42 oh 11:23:43 hi 11:24:00 gotta eat dinner tho, brb 11:24:28 ok 11:24:31 -!- Underslime has left Special:Chat 12:20:02 back 12:20:05 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:43:21 anyone? 12:47:55 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 12:49:09 OK 12:49:10 BACK 12:49:14 F'REAL 12:49:19 ok. 12:49:30 playing survival 12:49:39 ah forget that 12:49:41 2 teams 12:54:28 ah forget that as well 12:54:38 Can't 12:54:39 play 12:54:45 anything 12:54:46 rn 12:55:13 y not 12:55:28 because 12:55:35 Mind too tired 12:55:38 ok. 12:55:41 Am just here to relax :3 12:56:02 k 13:04:35 -!- Underslime has left Special:Chat 13:04:40 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 13:05:13 boredom 13:05:58 -!- Underslime has left Special:Chat 13:06:00 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 13:25:26 -!- Underslime has left Special:Chat 13:29:27 rip 13:33:09 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:33:13 Yo 13:33:27 hi 13:33:48 So--- how about them bosses? 13:34:04 they're going good 13:34:14 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:34:26 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:34:41 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:35:13 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:35:53 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 13:40:43 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 13:40:47 Hi 13:40:53 -!- DiepMasterOfDiep has joined Special:Chat 13:40:58 (hi) 13:41:05 Henlo 13:41:10 hi 13:41:11 hello both 13:41:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:41:25 So, TTW 13:41:26 accidentally closed chat 13:41:27 ? 13:41:33 I finished everything except for 2 13:41:37 i have a Halloween profile pic 13:41:46 @Taco i see 13:41:49 HISF4T3_, and Crackers-Q 13:41:53 @DiepMaster it's noice 13:42:12 Btw 13:42:17 I female D-Cannin 13:42:21 ok 13:42:22 *D-Cannon 13:42:28 D-Cannon is female 13:42:28 *remade 13:42:33 Damnit tablet 13:42:44 Hold up lemme try to fix it 13:42:52 *I remade D-Cannon 13:42:54 There 13:43:15 But here is the question 13:43:15 ok 13:43:17 ? 13:43:41 Can my friends phone autocorrect his dumb haircut? 13:43:47 ...? 13:43:51 probs not 13:43:56 (j o k e) 13:43:59 So 13:44:00 Yeah 13:44:02 Brb 13:44:04 Or gtg 13:44:08 c="orange"b bye 13:44:23 bye (for now) 13:44:38 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 13:44:45 (joke) test 13:44:53 that did not work 13:44:58 welp 13:45:47 (heavybob) im gonna watch this till tacocat comes back 13:45:55 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:46:03 hi again 13:46:06 Sorry, it glitched 13:46:35 FRIDAY THE 13th 13:46:46 IN OCTOBER 13:46:50 yep it is friday the 13th 13:46:53 SP00KAY!!!!!!!11!! 13:46:56 sorry 13:46:57 had tp 13:46:59 to* 13:47:41 i brb 13:47:42 (heavybob) 13:48:08 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 13:48:39 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:48:50 back 13:49:09 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 13:49:18 c="red"b yay 13:49:19 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:49:49 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 13:50:42 blink="0.1" test 13:50:59 chat is ded 13:52:13 yeah 13:52:18 chat dies a lot 13:52:56 im just going to play with gifs now 13:53:04 (xd) 13:53:09 (shiny) 13:53:11 (XD) 13:53:25 (lol) 13:53:27 just don't spam too much gifs 13:53:31 ok 13:53:38 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:53:50 So shiny... 13:54:08 hi 13:54:10 hi again 13:54:44 why does your profile pic have a yellow outline? 13:54:48 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 13:55:04 oh 13:55:06 that 13:55:13 well i'm a staff here 13:55:20 oh ok 13:55:29 staff have different outlines depending on their position 13:56:11 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:56:12 one day i want to make a .io game like diep.io 13:56:30 Same, but i can't Code. 13:56:38 i want to call it tankerz.io 13:56:50 (i cant code either) 13:57:01 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 13:57:54 what programming language does diep.io use? 13:57:59 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 13:58:18 hi again again 14:00:33 welp im bored 14:00:36 bye 14:03:31 rip chat 14:03:51 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 14:04:08 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 14:05:44 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 14:06:56 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 14:11:39 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 14:12:32 -!- DiepMasterOfDiep has joined Special:Chat 14:12:42 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 14:12:46 chat is still ded 14:13:01 chat's empty 14:13:05 of course it's dead 14:14:05 AAHH!!! ENEMY TANKS!!!!! 14:14:27 lel 14:14:46 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 14:15:27 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 14:15:43 Pentagon Defence Mode. 14:15:57 ok 14:17:45 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 14:18:10 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 14:22:27 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 14:22:55 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 14:24:20 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 14:24:38 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 14:24:43 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 14:25:14 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 14:34:06 taco plz 14:34:10 AC plz 14:37:20 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 14:37:28 I'm back. 14:37:45 ok 14:37:51 welcome bacj 14:37:54 back* 14:38:00 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 14:58:34 rip chat 15:19:27 anyone?? 15:19:29 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:29:40 aaaaa 15:29:52 peeps please 15:39:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:40:21 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:41:11 rip 15:42:55 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has joined Special:Chat 15:43:25 -!- AwesomeAquamarine has left Special:Chat 15:43:58 hi again 15:45:28 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:46:21 hello 15:46:47 Hi. 15:46:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:47:00 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:52:03 ... 15:52:38 Did I miss anything around here? 15:52:43 no 15:52:51 chat ded 24/7. 15:53:15 everyone flocked to Discord it seems. 15:59:06 Okay. 16:07:24 gtgbye 16:29:21 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 16:29:25 Hi 16:34:23 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 16:34:40 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 16:34:44 Hi 16:34:48 Auf. Pfma 16:37:59 -!- Ye Boi Agus has joined Special:Chat 16:38:09 hello 16:38:14 o sorry 16:38:18 henlo everybody 16:38:28 Hi 16:38:35 You don't have to say henlo 16:38:37 :3 16:38:53 its a thing of mine 16:38:58 Aah 16:38:59 Okie 16:39:22 i did a roleplay thing with boss a few days ago 16:39:26 Pokk 16:39:27 Okie 16:40:04 want to start a roleplay adventure with me? 16:40:14 Can't 16:40:18 Got to make 2 pages 16:40:18 why 16:40:21 oh ok 16:40:27 HISF4T3_ and Crackers-Q 16:40:35 ok 16:54:54 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 17:06:57 What does Pfma mean? 17:22:13 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 17:22:16 Hi 17:22:59 hi again 17:23:28 lets start th roleplay 17:23:37 Can't 17:23:41 Crackers-, 17:23:46 Crackers-Q 17:23:58 -!- Ye Boi Agus has left Special:Chat 17:24:01 -!- Ye Boi Agus has joined Special:Chat 17:24:14 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:26 the page thing 17:25:28 -!- Ye Boi Agus has left Special:Chat 17:25:32 -!- Ye Boi Agus has joined Special:Chat 17:26:56 -!- Ye Boi Agus has left Special:Chat 17:26:56 -!- Ye Boi Agus has joined Special:Chat 17:30:18 Pokk 17:36:09 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 17:38:15 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:38:27 -!- Ye Boi Agus has left Special:Chat 17:39:10 -!- Ye Boi Agus has joined Special:Chat 17:41:41 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 18:08:54 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 18:12:31 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 18:53:34 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:54:05 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 19:11:17 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:11:48 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:24:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:24:58 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:29:28 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:29:37 Back 19:29:40 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:30:22 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:34:37 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 19:46:02 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:47:38 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 19:50:30 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:53:05 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 19:53:06 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:54:06 M 19:56:34 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 19:59:33 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 19:59:42 henlo 20:00:51 Hi 20:00:53 Cyro0 20:00:55 Luggy 20:01:05 Luggy I got a job 4 u 20:01:16 k 20:01:44 Look at ur message wall 20:02:08 k 20:04:00 smallso like i have to make up some phases 20:04:58 Yesh 20:05:09 I'll edit the page after ur done 20:08:51 verysmallah nice i can't think of any ideas 20:10:24 h e l l o 20:13:07 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:15:40 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:16:10 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:19:40 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:19:47 Taco 20:19:56 PM 20:20:11 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:20:32 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:23:01 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:26:01 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 20:26:47 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:27:08 Finally back 20:27:10 New boss 20:27:17 Blinkbulb 20:28:06 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:29:28 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:29:32 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:30:43 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:34:06 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:34:49 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 20:36:44 -!- Ye Boi Agus has left Special:Chat 20:36:58 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 20:37:33 Poke 20:41:58 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 20:48:57 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:54:06 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:56:27 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:00:33 AC 21:01:40 AC? 21:01:42 Wait 21:01:48 !updatelogs 21:01:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tacocat247: Logs updated (added ~21 to log page). 21:02:00 Ok, now, AC 21:02:07 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 21:02:12 wut 21:02:16 RP? 21:02:19 uh 21:02:26 didn't you want to tell me something 21:02:35 And yes 21:02:37 I will RP 21:02:38 That's what I wanted to ask you 21:02:41 Lol 21:02:44 anyways 21:02:48 We haven't done a real one in a really long time. 21:02:54 (XD) 21:03:00 Damnit tablet xD 21:03:04 (xd) 21:03:07 There 21:03:10 Yeah 21:03:13 Let's do this 21:03:18 RP START 21:03:20 /announce can I do it here? 21:03:24 /oh, yeah 21:03:30 /announce RP Start! 21:03:31 Kelvin: *Drinking beer* 21:03:50 (is this in Cotton's house?) 21:03:54 (Idk) 21:03:58 (You tell me) 21:04:08 Cotton: *sleeping on the couch, sick* 21:04:29 (What do you mean, "sick"?) 21:05:17 (since you missed the past RP, Cotton got detained by scientists because of her Transforming ability, and Hourglassacre set her free) 21:05:29 (the detainment made her sick) 21:05:56 (Is it major or minor?) 21:06:02 (major) 21:06:05 (oh) 21:06:11 (That's all I wanted to know) 21:06:49 (...) 21:06:53 *Aquamarine is outside with Quazar* 21:07:14 (Where's Blazar?) 21:07:25 *Vivillian (Stalemate if you didn't know), is talking with Blazar and Kelvin* 21:07:34 (Wut) 21:07:37 ( Concept:Stalemate ) 21:07:48 (You told me what was a vivillian a little time ago) 21:07:51 (lol) 21:08:14 (So, let's do the discussion) 21:08:19 (Shall we?) 21:08:32 Vivillian: Blazar, how is Quazar doing? Is he flying? 21:08:44 Blazar: I think so 21:09:04 Vivillian: *grabs two beers, and gives one to Kelvin* 21:09:17 Kelvin: Geez, thanks! 21:09:43 Vivillian: You are lucky, I only drink beer when I'm off duty. 21:10:16 Kelvin: Cool 21:10:22 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 21:10:23 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:10:42 (Still hip even if he's the oldest) 21:10:52 (:3) 21:11:03 Vivillian: Anyways, Quazar needs to stretch his wings once in a while. 21:11:27 Vivillian: Maybe give him some more milk...? 21:11:37 Blazar: "Some more milk"? 21:12:00 Vivillian: A glass of milk. He is four years old, not four months old. 21:12:00 Blazar: Don't be like he doesn't drink enough milk 21:12:18 Vivillian: Well, I don't know how much ya give him. 21:12:32 Blazar: How much WE give him? 21:12:40 Blazar: He kinda orders us to have milk 21:13:03 Vivillian: I had a kid, and you have to say no at certain times. 21:13:18 Blazar: Yeah, we do that sometimes 21:13:22 Blazar: But he LOVES milk 21:13:27 Vivillian: If he argues, just tell him you'll give milk to him later. 21:13:35 Vivillian: Or give it to him as a reward. 21:13:48 Blazar: As a reward? 21:14:08 Vivillian: *takes a sip of the beer* Kelvin, exactly how strong is this beer? 21:14:09 Blazar: It didn't work like that when I was his age 21:14:32 Kelvin: 10% alcohol 21:14:41 Vivillian: ha 21:14:57 Vivillian: Well, the times are changing, Blazar. 21:15:07 Blazar: I know that 21:15:24 Blazar: We give him milk regularly 21:15:40 Vivillian: Don't give that boy a tablet, he will get hooked to it, just saying. 21:15:48 Blazar: But more than the average quantity of milk at his age 21:15:54 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 21:15:57 Blazar: And we don't have a tablet 21:16:06 Blazar: We have video games 21:16:09 Vivillian: Thank god? 21:16:12 *. 21:16:22 Vivillian: So, one more thing. 21:16:32 Vivillian: I think you should check outside. 21:16:47 Blazar: *Looks at the window* 21:16:56 Blazar: What is it? 21:17:12 Vivillian: Go outside, and look up. 21:17:21 Blazar: Okay! 21:17:26 *Goes outside and looks up* 21:17:30 (What does he see?) 21:17:37 Vivillian: *to Kelvin* Hope he doesn't look at the sun. 21:17:46 *Aquamarine and Quazar are on a cloud far away* 21:17:58 Kelvin: He doesn't like looking at the sun... 21:18:08 Vivillian: He did it once, I saw it. 21:18:19 Kelvin: By accident 21:18:31 Vivillian: Oh, okay. 21:18:57 Blazar: *Comes back* 21:19:00 Blazar: What now? 21:19:12 Vivillian: Did you see? 21:19:24 Blazar: Kinda 21:19:42 Vivillian: I think you should go up there and check on them. 21:20:01 Blazar: Okay, then 21:20:19 Blazar: *Goes up and check on them* 21:20:25 *Outside* 21:20:44 Aquamarine: *talking to Quazar, walking with him on a really long cloud* 21:21:12 (gtg D:) 21:21:15 (bye) 21:21:17 :( 21:26:14 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:06:09 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:06:49 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:09:02 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:10:29 -!- Ye Boi Agus has joined Special:Chat 22:18:05 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:27:53 *agus suddenly joins in* 22:31:26 uh huh 22:31:28 hi 22:31:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:36:53 hi 22:41:21 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:56:32 -!- 4L01510 1337 has joined Special:Chat 22:56:40 <4L01510_1337> hi 22:57:28 yes hello Category:Chat Logs